


扶她百合

by miaooo



Series: 人外合集 [13]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Multi, Out of Character, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 全息游戏设定，参考多多。本质海棠换头文（又是），存在那种你想杀了我的OOC，不建议任何角色的粉乃至任何人群食用。……“游戏”背景是扶她/他化的众生物生活在自由奔放的森林里自由奔放。伪rpg世界观，没有任何主线，无逻辑神经病无脑簧。青快过往性行为提及、夹带兰青私货、女攻all快私货，处男!工藤新一（以上全部都无描写）（只是为了把人都吓跑）性取向GB、BL带混合首章一点点触手快的簧，Ch2快新（理论快新快。
Relationships: Implied Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 人外合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FlowerWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612868) by ミシン. 

> 近期因机缘云了ミシン的アクションゲーム新作（已经不新了）FlowerWitch（见Inspire by），看的实况是[这位up主](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1g4411U73m)的（实况在YouTube上有稍微薄码的版本）。激情魔改+套用游戏设定进行了本篇的闯作。  
本脑细胞缺乏的辣鸡作者的自己的二创背景[见此](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471936/chapters/53698795)，所以说是“全息游戏”<strike>跟乱写并没有什么两样</strike>  
最后需要提的是双性设定参考的是[这个作品](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097380/chapters/40208282)文前notes中“纯体”的设定←由于我非常不希望打扰到这位太太，希望没有必要的话不要点这个链接。我在正文中有简要解释（而且是一个并没有好好发挥其作用的设定）所以不存在看不懂。这只是一个放弃所有权的credit。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文后notes是真的不用看的作者废话。

意识渐渐复苏，黑羽快斗感到自己被一片暖光所包围着。他醒来时躺在一张柔软的大床上。坐起来环顾四周，……这是一个仿佛童话风格、植物主题的树屋，连身上穿的连体睡衣都是白色、样式简单，却仍在袖口和裤脚装饰着花朵状的图案。这个风格让他感觉颇有几分童稚，但对于百合的白色却并不感到讨厌。他直觉自己看到房间里装饰的以花朵为主的植物有超乎寻常的了解，却在还未来得及仔细观察时被推门而入的小精灵夺取了注意。

“快斗！快起来了啦，还想要妾身服侍你起床吗♡ ”

洋娃娃大小的精灵长着一张他所熟悉的脸，衣裙非常美丽，呃，但是有些露骨。振动着一对半透明的翅膀飞进他的房间，悬停在他面前的半空。

“……青子。”他发觉自己好像失去了好多记忆的样子，但这位他的发小……仿佛有什么力量擦除了上一句话那样。他想道，这是一直和他共同生活、陪伴了他多年的精灵，而自己是百合花的妖精，尖尖的耳朵和双性的身体说明了这一点。……他想起自己睡衣底下并未穿着内衣，也瞬间听明白了青子话的意思。

“什么啦你那语气。”他顺势说道。

精灵灵活地绕至他背后推挤着，快斗顺从着跨下了床。赤脚在地板上行走，他愈发清晰地感受到这木制房屋的不同寻常，大抵都是有生命的木质。说不出材质的衣服也是柔软到不可思议。

“啊啦，快斗大人今天不想跟青子一起快乐吗？”小精灵像往常一样跨上了他的手臂，绵软的胸部隔着轻薄的衣衫在他身上按揉。

快斗莫名感到一丝羞耻，用手指托住了她的屁股。更多的信息涌入他的脑海。这座森林几乎已被他的花粉俘获，变成他的领地。在这里无论天生拥有两性的植物所诞生出的魔物，还是单性的生物经他的感染，几乎全都获得了扶她和扶他的形态。植物的精灵青子属于前者，他现在隐约可以摸到的小指粗细的阴茎昭示着她的发情的情况。在这自由的森林里大家都在忙着交合，无视物种差的性爱随处可见，繁衍只是极小部分的魔物所在意的事情。

但是百合花妖黑羽快斗知道，这样的现状对于身为罪魁祸首的自己来讲其实只是无心插柳罢了。

“那个啊，青子ちゃん……”他注视着女孩姣好的面容，心里却生出一丝犹豫。

精灵同样没有穿着内衣的下体在他掌上磨蹭，似乎已经有潮湿的东西滴落下来。青子却撇了撇嘴，道：“人家是很喜欢在你的阴茎里射精的感觉，有机会的话还想和兰ちゃん一起跟您3P，但是快斗大人不想的话青子也不想要。”话虽如此，她表现出很喜欢快斗身上香味的样子。

兰是青子关系很好的妖精伙伴，他想是她们的话他应该还受得了。

“好吧，”快斗安抚地摸了摸她，他想他猜出了她今天跟兰有约，“我们可以下次。”被青子的话唤起的回忆其实让他有几分跃跃欲试，他压下那个念头，随口道：“我想先洗个澡就出门。青子还在这边玩一会儿吗？”

精灵放开了他的身体，闻言露出了然的神色：“好啊，我可以等快斗大人一起出门。”

精灵的表情让他有点摸不着头脑，但快斗没有细想，待精灵离开后便脱掉了睡衣。

房子里没有专门的浴室，一个比人还大的沐浴器横躺在快斗房间的一角，外形如同巨大的尚未绽开的粉色百合，快斗知道这是自己的造物。沐浴器察觉到他的靠近，像苏醒过来一样蠕动了几下。快斗走到花苞顶端的方向，被突然伸出的花蕊似的触手抓住，拖进了花室内部。

“呜哇……！”他吓了一跳，沐浴器像一个放倒的肉质的壶，内部的触感根本不像花一样娇弱，而是厚实又弹软的感觉。快斗被巨大的百合花吞入后被放倒成了仰倒的形态，变异的花蕊像触须一般，不仅缠住了他的双腿、使它们分开，如同刻意露出性感的股间，还抓住了他的双臂迫使其向上伸展。花朵的顶部伸缩性颇为良好，一旦闭合就窄得不像是能容人通过的样子，连同触手一起将快斗臂腕、双手固定在了头顶。

或许该说不愧是他自己的造物，那处的结构按摩起快斗的手部，直叫他放松下来，攀在腿脚上的触手也是一样，甚至渐渐爬上了腰腹。身下花瓣起伏贴合着身体的弧度，鼓动着帮助背部肌肉放松。

快斗呼出一口气，他闻到花室中逐渐充盈起好闻的味道，触手和内壁渐渐分泌起有清洁效果的汁水，知道这都是沐浴的正常程序。但因为混合了催情的成分，他差不多勃起了。更多更柔嫩的触手伸出，开始对私处施加刺激。

花穴和菊穴几乎同时被突入，快斗忍不住娇喘出声，媚药的剂量刚刚好，直把他身体的淫欲引出来。只是这触手还太细了，仅能算作前戏的程度，满足不了他。在里面开拓一番后花朵察觉到他适应得差不多了，换上正常尺寸的按摩触手，开始“清洁”他的里面。

身体好歹感到充实了，快斗放任自己发出舒服的声音，随着触手的抽插摆动腰部，迎合前后的动作。他的百合花朵当然不仅仅是普通的按摩机，不多时就变换着抽插的力度和角度，插得快斗直想缩起身子，却被触手抓住，无处跑。花朵相当知道乘胜追击，抓着快斗的腿弯将他掰得更开，变换着性触末端的形态，时不时抵在敏感点处旋转。汲取他精液的触手伸出，顶端柔软的小口在快斗粗长的茎身上下亲吻，直到他不堪快感，泄出了今晨的第一发精液，才吸住他的龟头喝了个饱。

仅仅如此还不是结束，身为妖精，他的身体不仅非常敏感，对性爱的承受强度也是很好的。按摩触手在前后穴泌出的汩汩蜜液的帮助下，流利地在他柔韧腔道中刺戳。快斗被插得双腿大开，身体随着触手的动作起伏，刚刚射过的阴茎也很快精神起来。采集性触欢快地含吮他，分出另外的细肢轻吻他遭到冷落的阴蒂。“不、不要了……”快斗模糊地呻吟着，沐浴器如此热情地多管齐下让他难免有些羞耻，但摆动腰部的动作比起抗拒却更像在迎合。

啧……花朵不会理会他的。阴道前方突出的肉粒被触手吸吮迫使他拔高了声音。触手轻轻拨弄挤压就让他喘息都带着淫靡的颤音。那里，啊……快斗只坚持了一秒就不得不放弃抵抗，性触上同样沾有媚药让他的骚穴又热又渴，涨大的阴唇阴蒂无不渴望更多一点的摩擦。

察觉到他渐入佳境，花室再一次不遗余力地工作起来。细小的触手圈住了他胸前的肉粒，快斗发现自己这里也变得出乎意料的敏感，在触手的玩弄下禁不住想要挺起胸部索求更多的捏揉，而触手也正有此意，张开顶端吮住了它们。意乱情迷间有别的百合花蕊插进了快斗的口腔，细密地舔舐一圈，意图不放过对每个角落的清洁。他张开嘴，顺从地含吮着。触手受到邀请，伸入了他的喉咙……

沐浴以快斗的上下都灌进乳白的汁水、他也充分地在花室内洒下身体的精华作为结束。顺带帮他解决了早饭问题。粉红的大花将他从顶部推了出去，并撕下一片花瓣给快斗充当浴巾。长度有点短，围在胸口的话，下摆只要稍微弯腰就会露出屁股。快斗的阴茎在残存的媚药的作用下还半硬着，身体好像感到餍足，又好像更想跟人做爱了。

没待他来得及换上衣服，留意着房间内动静的精灵就又飞了回来，挥手打开了他的衣橱。

“今天穿什么？”活泼的精灵迅速挑选出几身备选方案，快斗根本不及作出反应，只得搂紧了粉色的大“浴巾”，连忙地说着想问问精灵几个问题。

“诶？问什么？”青子倒是对于他的疑问很感兴趣。

快斗询问了一番了解到，后穴连通的仍然是肠道不错，但更让他感到快乐的结构实则是前列腺往上，岔出的生殖道。子宫内部由隔膜分成前后两个腔室，无论是哪个穴内中出，都可分别造成怀孕。但身为很高等级的妖精，他只有在和自己认可的伴侣交合时身体才会真正做好受孕的准备。像百合花的汁水那样的东西，快快地吸收掉就什么也留不下了。

快斗仿佛透过花瓣注视自己恢复平坦的小腹，可以为“自己认可的伴侣”繁育后代的这个认知让他胯下一阵发热。一个名字浮现在他的脑海。对了，在这个世界的工藤新一，会是怎么样的人呢？

快斗顶着青子晶晶亮的眼神问出了心头的疑惑：“你知道工藤新一是谁么？”

他下意识地觉得自己本不应该不知道，他只是忘了，但对于此的疑虑奇异地消散了。

“蔷薇花的魔女，跟快斗大人一样是偏雄性的扶他哦。”小精灵解说起来洋洋自得，但自他提起这个名字时就带有不可名状的兴奋，“生活在森林边缘的魔女之家，到现在都还保留着处男之身……”

他现在算是理解青子激动的心情了。纯洁的魔女，无论是嘴唇还是处女都经验全无，试问谁不想夺取他的第一次……

黑羽快斗此时换上了一身和此地奔放的风俗相适应的衣服。他放弃了丁字裤因为不喜欢细绳不小心夹进肉唇之间的触感。取而代之的是真空短裙，堪堪遮住他的性器，似乎这样就足够了。上身则是托住胸部遮住乳头的小小布料，虽然对于肉体形状的衬托作用多于遮掩作用，但足以维持男孩子应有的体面。一些同样仿照百合花朵和花茎形态的细丝攀在他的手臂和腿上充当装饰。

就在他终于整好装时，青子也恰好完成了她的讲述：“快斗大人如果想要和那位魔女云雨一番的话，可要尽量赶在别人之前会更好呢♡ ”

“——等一下……”他愕然，新一该不会正在往森林最深处来找他吧？意识到这一点的同时快斗就明白这几乎是必然的事情。情况变得不妙了起来。精灵看着他脸上一瞬间精彩纷呈的神情，不知是真的猜中了他的想法还是想到了别的什么，表情揶揄地笑道：“哎嘿嘿♡ 快斗大人要去找他吗？”

现在已经不是他要去找新一的问题了，快斗直觉对方不会太乐意在这样的世界里把身体的第一次交给自己以外的人，而他又在这里耽误时间个什么劲啊！

“是的。谢谢你啦青子ちゃん！”他只好匆忙应声，风风火火地出门。要赶往魔女之家才行。

小精灵悠然地在门口打了个圈儿，对着他离去的背影道：“路上小心哟♡ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者废话，正文无关。
> 
> 人真的是需要一点现实才能认识到自己写得有多差，很差，非常差。我确实一直以来太看得起自己的水平、自我感觉良好，和太信任自己选择性所听到的那种声音了。其实就是因为缺乏这种正确的现实的认知，才屡屡为热度的事情发疯。但本质是因为我是一个疯子。我对创作的交流太为渴求，忽视了“因为是烂作品所以才不值得认真对待”这一重要规律。在AO3，我发布的work数上70，所能收到的关于内容的评论屈指可数。当然我不应该否认在lof收到的少许有效评论（最近一次所有地方加起来收到的有效讨论剧情的评论来自对家太太，我永远不知道该如何感谢她），所以错在我不应该预期这个之上，我应该相信群众的行动是我所应得的。就赞数来讲的话，常见英文作品的hits数（点击）/kudos数比接近10:1，或许英文圈读者相较更宽容，或者我的样本容量太小，我在AO3很少看到烂作的点击数远大于（相差两个数量级及以上）赞数的英文作品。一些只是在AO3停车的中文作品赞数接近100:1（数据带主观成分，下同），正经在AO3放全文而且质量好的作品能到30:1，我的这个数据常见在50:1的程度，我选择对此抱极大的欣慰，计总（后台看数据）则同样接近于100:1。  
基于此，我以前在lofter带tag发文的时候一日只预期收获10个热度，加上我自己点的那个赞，偶尔还得加上蓝手才能补上两位数；如今在AO3发文，一晚上非常期待您的1颗小红心。我猜测大部分大陆订阅读者都或多或少面临翻墙不易的情况，当然我余下所有墙内的地方，都不期望任何由0到1的热度（笑）
> 
> 糊逼不配得热度癌。
> 
> 身为我，没有办法在眼下的这种情况下还强颜欢笑地说出“欢迎跟我讨论”这种话，既然选择了一个身份是网络写手就必然在单纯的闯作之外还要考虑更多的东西。我有快乐，但AO3的存在成为我的慰藉是在于，它作为“我们的archive”之前，也是作为“我的”archive的。我讲“不会停止创作（这里的‘创作’我想包括‘交流’的成分，哪怕是得不到回应的交流）”的确是围绕着我自己为本的。我不存在粉丝，只存在连登录了再点赞、让我有机会认识一下你都懒得的，催更不留评论、直接在QQ上找的，还有默默点赞的路人和订阅者们。怪我心性敏感，精神有病。“Our”之中，我看见了我。
> 
> 感恩你们的施舍吧。


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快新。双性/触手×cunt boy，其实是假BG。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉并没有来得及写到原定“中”的进度，因为最近过着没有个人生活的生活（  
但为了，你们懂的，强行今天发出来。  
幸运的话这周之内把肉补了，然后6.21来结尾（？<strike>写文老a：这样真的不会被打么？代发e：“被打”首先要存在主语ry</strike>

森林里平静却并不安宁。随处可见的魔物都因为快斗身上的香味而觊觎起他的子宫，植物招展着他们的触手，而魔物娘们的扶她蠢蠢欲动。受到那样热情的感召，他也忍不住下腹发热。这就是他的花粉控制下的森林吗，仿佛乐园一般的存在又让人备感羞涩。

当妖精终于找到花之魔女，已经离魔女之家只余下三分之一的路程。隔着不远的距离快斗看见那个戴着深紫色硕大魔法帽的身影。定睛一看，哇，新一身体的变化比他更甚。头上那对灰黑色尖尖的耳朵似乎是真货，身后还有好大一蓬和兽耳同色的尾巴挤在斗篷下，耳毛和尾巴尖的毛则是浅灰色的。这样的形象让他有些兴奋。这是狐狸？这种毛色的狐狸也很可爱呢。

魔女手上拿着一根粗壮的法杖，几乎在被快斗看见的同时也看到了他，接着就害羞起来。一路经受这森林爱意的洗礼，魔女保守的衣裙早已变了一个样子。原本长及脚踝的深色连衣长裙在魔物的捉弄下被裁到了腿根处，内里雪白的衬裙还连缀着堆在胯下，白皙诱人的双腿和颇具魔女风格的中筒靴暴露了出来。快斗从他顾忌着身后斗篷、略微不自然的动作下意识地推测出裙摆的后部或许已经脱落了。只有上身露出锁骨和大片胸口的抹胸还有备显风姿的臂环仍然完好。

新一的大尾巴一点一点地颤动着，仿佛尾巴的主人在压抑着把它夹到腿下的冲动。尽管看到了自己想要找的百合花的妖精，也丝毫没有放松地警戒着潜在的伏击。快斗的心情比他荡漾得多，无师自通地召唤出花茎触手托举身体，几个起落就来到新一面前。魔女满眼写着惊喜，嘴角不由自主地上扬，在蓝眼睛的少年停驻在他身前时配合地微微仰起头。没有像在沼泽的人鱼扑向他时那般机敏地躲过，而是任由快斗捧起他的脸，将二人的唇印在了一起。*

魔法帽掉了下去，狐耳左右转动，淡淡的蔷薇香气和百合花香交织在一起。新一任凭妖精的小舌灵巧地撬开他双唇，伸出舌头熟练地跟他交缠在一起。两人由浅至深吻得水声啧啧，魔女连法杖都立在一边，以便去触摸妖精的身体。光滑紧致的肌肤让人联想到牛乳，而比妖精本身更耀眼的是他本人激动得仿佛在发光。快斗毫不客气地将手向下伸去，掠过尾巴根对那两瓣圆圆的屁股又捏又揉，本就被无处不在的花粉引逗得有些发情的魔女愈发兴起，却在触手悄悄解下他的斗篷时猛地抽回手，打断亲吻的同时紧紧抓住了仅剩的衬裙的下摆。

“等等，快斗……”他涨红了脸，尾巴毛炸开挡在身后，还不知道快斗已经用妖精的能力查看过了，这附近根本没有具有灵识的生物。

妖精站到地上，并不让他拉开距离。“怎么了，新一？”

他问得大方，但花之魔女仍然对自己身体的异状感到难以启齿。“我……”他下意识地往四周查看，却被快斗送到唇上的一个吻打断了。

“周围已经没有人了。”

对这近乎直白的邀欢难以抗拒，新一不得不道出了真相：“不是的，快斗，我……”

“——呜啊……！”他正打算自暴自弃地说着，忽然被攀上光裸大腿的黏软触感吓了一大跳，那东西同时搭在他的腰上，一举将他举了起来。新一反射性地攀住快斗的肩，抬眼看到少年脸上奸计得逞的表情。可恶，他早就知道了？！新一一惊，半包臀的内裤后下侧的边上同样传来更细小的触手攀附的触感。

百合花的妖精把自己也托举到了半空中，对于自己的能力比起新一来讲更加适应良好。

“总的来讲我还是很喜欢你穿白色的。”他坏笑道，青绿色的触手随即撕扯掉了新一下半身的贴身衣物。

看来百合花粉对于魔女身体的女化作用良好，但新一却并没有长出扶她。

触手趁机把新一双臂绑在身侧，妖精并不需要用面上的眼睛去“看”，而是用舔舐他细嫩大腿内侧皮肤的触手就能饱览新一身下的风景。魔女及时发现了这一点，一边在他的触手之间挣扎扭动着一边说：“放开我，快斗……嗯……”

“不要。”妖精显然并不想听他的，甚至自然而然地将手放进新一打开的胯下。娇艳的花唇因为大腿姿势的关系含苞待放，快斗用手指接触她们，新一顿时滋出一股蜜液。

“你想要我的花粉。”与其说是询问不如说在陈述，“让我注入进去，就可以得到男生的那个……”快斗兴奋地诱哄着。

新一无法可想，低下了头。他原本不就是这般筹划的么？

魔女身体对百合花粉的威力抗性更好，但他还能对森林中的各路狂蜂浪蝶坚持拒绝，倒主要是因着空气中飘散的百合芳香。离得越近便越感到危险，能走到此地他几乎快要不支了。没想到原来是始作俑者来找他来了。自己身上的体香虽然没那么强盛，但不专门施术加以掩盖的话仍旧会泄露踪迹。

他嗫嚅道：“我、我想和你交合……请和我做吧。”

新一或许无法理解快斗此时眼中精光大盛的原因。妖精正为他选择了自己而感动，满心流窜着的肮脏欲望被极大地满足了。

“……！”有什么贴着他的隐私部位蠕动，细细小小的两条，分开他柔嫩的唇瓣，顺着身体的收缩挤进了处子的小穴。……说不出来的感觉。新一轻叫着扭动身体，细小的触手钻进内部灵活地翻滚，甚至扩开他的瓣膜，深入到他难以想象的地方。

“不能、不要再继续了！”某种危机感让他不由叫道，夹紧了下面的同时为内里被东西撑住了而感到羞耻。小小的细细的触手，灵巧又好像有些柔软，但扩张的作用是实在的。尽管听他的话没有再进一步深入，但总在让新一不得不在意的深度徘徊，这更让他迷乱又难以分心。

触手的表面分泌出媚药，进一步帮助新一的处女穴做好交合的准备，宛转地出入间撩得他身子都酥了。触手渐渐膨大变热，扭在一起仿照阴茎的形态，新一渐渐觉得不够，里面如同淌出清亮的泉水。

妖精饱览这些变化，毫不掩饰地扶住自己裙下伸出的饥渴，轻轻撸动：“准备好了？”

他根本不愿在喘息中分出空当去回复这样的提问。纯洁的魔女竟变得如此淫乱又寡廉鲜耻，但他的确只想和面前这只同性妖精就地野合。

由心到身，他想。“让我抱着你。”新一摇摆着被触手捉到半空的身体，说道。

*没有强行身高差的意思，这里是斗用触手飞(?)起来了、新站在地上造成的效果。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肥肠抱歉一周前（约）sjb作者又来卖惨博取同情和点心（动词）了。虽然常常想说，作为我自己我的确感受不到什么认可和/或鼓励（用户订阅数除外），但我也没有鼓励读者多多评论，或者跟我聊我的文我的梗什么的吧（尤其后者雷到没有被聊的资格）（跑题）。再加上我这个人可能肉眼可见地难以接近（？），并且在这根数轴上往+∞的方向越跑越远<strike>什么</strike>，我还是应该对，如今，至少，每天，都能收到AO3“有人给你点赞”的邮件心怀感激。（而且至少有2赞。  
总之有些话明明该等彻底凉透了再来讲的，提前讲了就很好笑（  
知道了。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常抱歉说好的更新咕咕了。关于那个的话实际上是这个样子的。
> 
> 我在接受治疗。因而转移了不少重心到三次元的事情上去。  
这样的话对我个人来讲是一种巨大的进步，如果能更快一点稳定下来的话，相信能更勤劳地给大家带来<strike>辣眼</strike>产出的！毕竟这一直以来对我来说都还是一件快乐的事w
> 
> 人该怎么给自己打气呢？采取积极的、正面的行动，设置合理的计划，反馈，奖励机制。或许就是这么简单。大晚上地给自己喂这种鸡汤有点好笑，可以类比成一个大部分死掉的AI在外力的帮助和引导下，逐步自我修复和重新启动宕掉的程序，那种感觉？这个时候它吐出来的话就没有那么的，丧？了。
> 
> 大概是我当下所感受到的和心情吧。
> 
> 2020.6.21 25:33 (GMT+9）


End file.
